House Mooton
House Mooton of Maidenpool is a noble house from the Riverlands. Their seat of Maidenpool is one of the main ports and trade centers of the Bay of Crabs. Seat: Maidenpool House Mooton currently rules over a small, roughly triangle shaped wedge of the Riverlands, which is bounded by the Bay of Crabs to the north and the Crownlands to the south and the east, and whose Northwestern tip is at the mouth of the Trident river. The seat of House Mooton is at the port town of Maidenpool. The town is surrounded by pink walls, and its fortifications include a moat and a pair of boom towers that protect the busy harbor. Maidenpool’s numerous taverns and inns include the disreputable Stinking Goose. Much of the town’s commerce takes place in the Market Square, which contains a pair of statues depicting Florian and Jonquil. The town is most famous for its sweetwater bathhouse, Jonquil’s Pool. Maidenpool has three main gates. The Harbor Gate, which leads out to the town’s harbor district, the Fool’s Gate, which leads to the road heading south, and the Eastgate, which leads to the coastal road heading east. Members of House Mooton primarily reside in Maidenpool Castle, which lies atop a hill within the town. The castle consists of an inner and outer ward, and approaches to its main gate are protected by a dry moat. Its amenities include a small godswood and sept. The castle’s keep is often referred to as the Citadel, and Lords of Maidenpool have historically resided in Jonquil’s Tower, the tallest structure within the castle. The lands surrounding Maidenpool are quite fertile and productive. The coastline west of the town is dotted with villages that are centered in fishing. Communities further inland are primarily agrarian, as the Riverlands are noted for their fertility in canon. It is also here where Maidenpool’s old mines and quarries are located. The roads connecting this western area to Maidenpool grow increasingly nonexistent the further west one goes, as the population becomes ever more sparse and rural. The communities to the south of Maidenpool are small and concentrated around the road heading into the Crownlands, where they prosper from the passing trade. The Mootons’ eastern lands are hilly and heavily forested, as in canon, and generally poorer than the rest. Scattered fishing communities exist along the eastward heading road, while locals further inland typically rely on the dangerous logging industry, which feeds the town’s shipyards. The areas furthest to the east increasingly resemble the wilds of Crackclaw Point, with its bogs and forests. This region is dotted with small watchtowers, a vestige of Maidenpool’s historical conflicts with Crackclaw Point. Notable Figures in Maidenpool Important Events Prior to the First Era Notable Members Willum Mooton - Lord of Maidenpool Ser Willas Mooton - Firstborn son of Willum Mooton, heir to Maidenpool Elissa Mooton - Eldest daughter of Willas Mooton Myles Mooton - Eldest son of Willas Mooton Ser Roland Mooton - Secondborn son of Willum Mooton Raymun Mooton - Thirdborn son of Willum Mooton Ser Waltyr Mooton - Younger brother of Willum Mooton. (WIP)